Never Goodbye
by Trevyler
Summary: A one-shot about Lisbeth and Kirito from after the Dragon's nest to after being freed from SAO. Includes mostly Kirito/Lisbeth but a little Kirito/Asuna. This doesn't follow the actual story of SAO except for in a few places. Enjoy! Kirito/Lisbeth/Asuna. Short Mention of Klein/Leafa.
1. Never Goodbye

**Hello everyone my name is Trevyler and welcome to a quick one-shot that I'd thought of today. Of course it's Lisbeth/Kirito with a mention or two of Asuna/Kirito. One thing to note is that Asuna proposes to Kirito in this story instead of the other way around. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

In the living area above the blacksmith shop, two people held each other in a loving embrace. The dark haired boy, Kirito, gently stroked the hair of the pink haired blacksmith, Lisbeth.

They'd been in the position since a little while after returning from their quest for Crystal Ingot.

Lisbeth had never known what it was like to be in love so this was all new to her. She liked it but she knew it wouldn't last forever. She had seen the way he looked at her friend Asuna and how she looked at him. They were a perfect match for each other.

She felt him press a soft kiss to the top of her head, "What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her, "It's nothing." she replied.

It more a lie to herself than anything. She knew she'd lose him soon so she just wanted to savor this moments. The ones where they held each other close, the sensation as they shared a kiss, the moments of just being together like this. It would all be taken away from her soon. Her first love, her boyfriend, he would be gone tomorrow if not the next day to go back to the front lines with Asuna. Everything would fall apart.

* * *

It's been awhile since that night and Kirito would only stop by the shop when he needed his equipment fixed up or he just needed someone to talk to. He and Asuna were dating now, but even then he always came to her when he needed someone to just let it all out to.

Lisbeth smiled at the fact that she could never be replaced. Although it didn't completely fill the hole in her heart that was created when she got the news that her first love and her best friend were together. She saw it coming, but nothing could prepare her for the heart ache.

Right now, Kirito was resting on the couch in her house. He had came to her saying that he just needed to get his weapons touched up and some time away from it all. The pink haired girl offered him her home to stay in while she made the necessary repairs down stairs.

A single thought kept coming back to her, they could stay together and cuddle like they got to for those few nights. It was a very selfish desire that she tried hard to resist. She would never take advantage of any of her friends especially in the state he was in right now. It just wouldn't be right.

That night, Kirito had fallen asleep on the couch when she had come up after closing the shop. He was laying peacefully on a foldout couch in the main living area. Being as quiet as she could be, she went to her own room and changed to her night clothes. Part of her pushed herself out back into the living room to make one last check up on him. She approached his sleeping form and hesitantly kissed him on the forehead. As she went to leave, a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her down. Kirito and brought her next to him in his sleep. Lisbeth didn't know what to think, but she chose not to think and just go with it. She snuggled into the embrace they shared and closed her eyes.

As she was drifting to sleep, she muttered, "I still love you Kirito." before falling asleep.

* * *

Many night like that had happened and Lisbeth was simply astatic because of it. It almost felt as if he was her's again. Of course whenever she woke, the cruel reality of it would set back in. He was Asuna's boyfriend and she was alone. Kirito was only partially aware of how many times it had happened due to him usually being stressed out and/or exhausted when he showed up.

Liz didn't tell him about any he didn't already know about in fear that it'd make him leave again. Her normal excuses were that he seemed to be having a break down or a nightmare and that having someone near him seemed to calm him down.

Liz also hadn't heard from Asuna lately, but she hoped that it wasn't because Kirito told her about the nights at the shop and it had upset her in some way. Losing Kirito and Asuna would take away whatever happiness that she had left.

* * *

Nothing could have prepared her for this particular day.

Kirito and Asuna had came into her shop saying that they had big news.

Asuna was smiling wide as can be, "We're married!" she said more excited than ever.

Lisbeth tried not to let her emotions get the best of her and forced a smile, "That's great you guys. Hey why don't we head to a restaurant for lunch. I'll pay. Anywhere you guys want." she insisted as she saw Asuna start to say something.

Asuna sighed, "Alright since I know you're not gonna let us go anywhere without accepting. Where do you want to go Kirito?" she asked her husband.

Kirito turned to her, "Why don't you do pick somewhere. Liz and I will catch up." he suggested.

The chestnut haired girl just crossed her arms, "Okay, but I still say you don't have to do anything for us." she argued.

The blacksmith shook her head, "Nonsense. You're my best friends. I'd be happy to." she rebuttled.

After finally getting Asuna to leave, Kirito cast a look of concern upon Lisbeth, "I know you're not just okay with this." he told her.

With that, all of Lisbeth's mental walls just caved in as tears started to pour down her face, "I want to to be happy, even if it breaks my heart to lose you." she got out threw the tears.

Kirito hugged her, "It's gonna be alright. Just let it all out. It's not good to keep all your emotions bottled up like that. Just remember that it's not goodbye. I'll always be there when you need me and I know you always be there when I need someone to talk to." he tried to be assuring.

The blacksmith looked into his eyes, "Can you grant me one last wish?" she asked.

The swordsman nodded, "If I can do it then yes." he responded.

She quickly brought her lips to his and poured as much affection and love as she could into the short kiss before pulling away again.

Lisbeth cried into his chest for a few minutes before she was composed enough to head out to find Asuna. When they finally did find her, Kirito almost seemed hesitant to take her hand. Maybe he didn't completely belong to her after all.

* * *

When it was declared that the game had been cleared, Lisbeth knew it could only have been him and vowed that she would meet him in the real world and shouted out her love for him.

She did get to meet him yes, but it was even better to get to hug in in person. His warmth that was unparalleled by anything she'd ever felt. Only he could bring that feeling to her, True warmth.

Sadly, Asuna didn't come out as well as they did. Her body was weak from the time spent in inactivity and the lack of proper nutrition. Lisbeth,Kirito, and his sister Suguha spent her last days at her bedside. They kept her company because they'd feared of they left even one minute, she'd be gone.

She'd smiled and laughed as if nothing was wrong, but even she knew that the hospital was only delaying the inevitable.

One day, she simply told all her friends goodbye before she breathed her last breath.

Everyone was at the funeral. Klein, Silica, Agil, Suguha, Kirito, and Lisbeth all tried to be strong and do what they could to pay their respects to their lost friend. Kirito and Lisbeth brought flowers and placed them at the grave.

Suguha and Asuna had created a bond like sisters in the matter of days they'd known each other. The other girls all did as well over something they all held in common, love for Kirito.

* * *

Lisbeth or Rika felt ashamed of herself right now. Kirito or Kazuto had been feeling depressed after Asuna's death and she wanted to do whatever she could to make him feel better. She was ashamed of herself because she knew part of it was her selfish desire to gain his love or be close to him in some way and not just the selfless desire to help a friend in need. She felt the familiar feeling that she would get on the nights that he stayed in her home in SAO. It was the feeling to always check on him, to cuddle with him, that she was taking advantage of him. It was a guilt that struck her every time, but it felt even worse now. He'd just lost his loved one and she was worried about trying to get his attention again. She hated herself for it.

Rika knocked on the door to Kazuto's house.

The person to answer the door was Suguha, "Hiya Rika." she greeted.

The brown haired girl smiled, "Hi Suguha. Is Kir-Kazuto home?" she asked.

The younger girl nodded, "He's been locked up in his room all morning. Mom and I've had no luck getting him out and it's starting to worry us. Maybe he'll talk to you." she suggested.

Rika walked in and greeted their mother before stopping hesitantly at Kazuto's door.

She knocked on the door, "Kazuto it's me Rika." she said loud enough for him to hear.

Before she knew what was going on, she was pulled into the room and she heard the door shut behind her.

She looked around and spotted a very tired looking Kazuto with his hair all messy instead of his usual kept down hair.

Overall he looked terrible, "Jeez Kazuto. You look horrible." she said sounding a bit more rude than she'd intended.

Kazuto had a strange look on his face that looked half sad and half insane, "She's gone. It's all my fault. I let another person die because I wasn't quick enough." he whispered.

Rika quickly wrapped her arms around him tightly, "No no no. Don't say that. It wasn't your fault that a crazy game developer decided to make SAO into a death game. You got her out of there along with 6000 other people including your friends. Asuna wouldn't want you to sit around like this and isolate yourself. None of us would. We got you away from that way of life once and we'll do it again. I know I always will." she told him.

He was shaking in her arms, "I...I...I...couldn't do anything. First Sachi, then Asuna. Everyone I care about always gets hurt and I can't do anything about it." he whispered back to her.

Rika patted his back reassuringly, "You didn't do anything wrong. Sometimes things are just meant to happen no matter how bad they are. Life's just cruel that way. On the other hand, think about the good things that can come from the bad. In SAO you got friends who'll have your back, a daughter that's waiting to see you, and you saved thousands of lives so that the sacrifices of the one's who didn't make it weren't in vain." she argued.

Kazuto hugged her back, "Thank you for being someone I can rely on Lis- I mean Rika. It means a lot to me." he said sounding a bit more like his old self.

She pulled back and kissed him on the cheek, "It's no problem. I do it because I care." she responded blushing.

His face flushed and he chuckled a little, "Can you give me a minute to take a shower? I've been kinda in too much of a downer mood to keep up on hygiene lately." he admitted.

She let him go, "You could've warned me about that before hand." she teased.

A small smile formed on his lips, "Well you never asked." he replied.

She slapped his arm, "Nearly three years and you're still as good at being annoying as ever." she said and started to leave the room.

He just smiled and headed for the shower.

About 20 minutes later, Kirito came down to see Rika casually talking with his mother and sister/cousin.

He sat beside her at the table, "So what're you talking about?" he asked.

Rika smiled, "Nothing you need to worry about." she waved it off.

He just began eating the food in front of him, "Who made this?" he asked.

Suguha sat across from him, "Your Welcome Brother!" she said loudly.

His face flushed in embarrassment at his sister's antics, "Thanks...Sugu." he said to her.

Rika moved a little closer, "Don't be embarrassed." she told him.

Kazuto chuckled nervously. Being close to her in person was a lot different than in SAO. It was a lot harder to keep himself calm. His heart rate was doubling and he could feel it pounding against his chest.

Things were going to be different from now on.

* * *

Lisbeth was sitting next to Kirito in ALO, "So how's Yui been since...Asuna's been gone." she asked unsurely.

Kirito frowned, "She cried for a long time, but I think having you all around is helping her out." he said looking over at Yui playing with Leafa and Silica.

She smiled, "I really hope so." she said smiling at the little fairy girl.

Kirito put his arm around her, "You know you mean a lot to me." he said causing her to blush.

Lisbeth was having trouble getting words out, "Where did this come from?" she asked.

Before he could say anything Yui flew over, "Daddy stop flirting." she said putting her hands on her hips.

He laughed, "I'm not. I was just..." he started trying to find a way to defend himself.

His daughter laughed at him and flew back to the other girls.

Kirito sighed, "Well do you remember what I told you the day Asuna and I got married in SAO?" he asked.

Lisbeth's face became redder, "Yeah." she replied.

He smiled, "I stand by that. I'll always be there for you. It's never goodbye. You were there when I needed you. It never changed. I could see the conflict in you during those nights I stayed at your shop. The fight between your heart and your mind. So I thought of a way to give you some solace. Every night when you'd come to check on me, I'd pretend to be asleep and pull you to me. I'd let you sleep peacefully when you thought I wouldn't know. I did it all to give you some peace of mind. You were just as much a part of my sanity as Asuna or Yui. If I'd lost you, I'd probably been worse off than when I lost Asuna. You're special. You were and are my reason for fighting. Remember you yourself said that my warmth was the realest thing you'd experienced since you were in the game. I wished that I would've told you the same thing." he spoke softly.

Tears of joy were now running down your face, "I love you Kirito." she said tightening her embrace around him.

The swordsman chuckled, "I know." he joked.

It earned him a slap across the face, "I'm being serious you jerk!" she screamed.

He smiled at her, "Alright. I love you too Lisbeth. Hey how about I take you out for dinner?" he said.

She giggled, "That sounds good to me. I better start getting ready." she said letting go of his arm.

They both looked at Yui who was once again beside them, "Bye Daddy! Bye Lisbeth!" she said giving Kirito a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

They both hugged her and logged out.

Klein came back from the bar right after they left, "I see Kirito and Lisbeth just left. Who wants to go out with me tonight?" he said still being his usual desperate self.

Leafa shrugged, "What the heck. I'll go, but you better be buying me dinner." she said.

Klein did a silent cheer, "Deal!" he replied and logged out.

Leafa laughed, "Bye Silica! Bye Yui!" she called out and waved.

The other two waved back as she logged out.

* * *

Kazuto was standing outside of Rika's door with his hands in his pockets.

A few seconds after, Rika herself came out, "Ready to go?" she asked.

He nodded and held out his arm which she eagerly took.

The restaurant they went to wasn't expensive. but it wasn't exactly fast or cheap food either.

It was a nice time of just enjoying each other's company and not worry about everything else.

After they returned to Kazuto's house and Rika decided to stay the night.

Rika was snuggled against Kazuto in his bed, "I missed this." she told him.

Kazuto smiled, "So did I. We never really spent time like this outside of SAO. It's better because it's reality and you're really here next to me." he responded, kissing her head.

She blushed, "Oh yeah there's one thing that I've been meaning to do." she whispered in his ear.

She brought their faces down to the same level and gave him a long, meaningful kiss full of just as much or more than the one she gave him in SAO.

Kazuto smirked, "Keep those coming and you'll never lose me." he teased.

Rika smiled, "I can live with that." she said and they both fell asleep.

* * *

 **Well that was longer than expected. This is actually the longest chapter I've ever written. I had planned on leaving at the part where Asuna and Kirito got married, but I ended up expanding it...a lot. I hope you liked it because I know it was a lot of fun writing it. I hope Asuna fans don't hate me for killing her, but I thought it was better than making Kirito on Asuna. Anyway that's all I have to say. Have a great night everybody!  
**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. Poll

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and today I'm gonna give you guys a choice on a few SAO related things.**

 **1\. Should I keep all my one-shots exclusively on their own or make a collection of them?**

 **2\. Would you guys prefer a gender swapped Kirito story collection with different characters or a Kirito/Harem story?**

 **3\. Who would you prefer got the main female role in my next story? Excluding characters introduced in the Alicization arc as I haven't read those. I may be able to do Yuuki from Mother Rosario though if I actually watch those.**

 **4\. Should I try to include more or less OCs in my stories? I have a lot of characters that I thought about using and wondered if you guys would care if I used them.**

 **5\. What should I make a crossover with if I decide to write one?**

 **a. FairyTale**

 **b. Death Note**

 **c. Devil May Cry**

 **d. Black Butler**

 **e. Tekken**

 **That's all. SO just let me know in a review or PM. You can answer all the questions ,some of them, or none of them. That's up for you to decide.**

 **I'll leave a count on votes after an unknown amount of time and remove this chapter once the poll has been closed.  
Anyway have a great night and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
